Evil Roy
Appearance He has the appearance of Roy but with darker clothes, for instance. Instead of having blue hair, he has black hair as opposed to having brown eyes. He instead has red eyes with a black jacket and gray jeans. Summary He was created and summoned by the dark version of the Enlightenment Staff, to be stronger, durable, and faster than Roy in every aspect of combat, sports, and everything. He was made to be the superior one as he slowly suffers being seen as the faker. He slowly grows hatred on Roy and soon targets him as his first target is his family. Though he is slowly taking his time, step by step. As he will then finally reach to his goal, kill Roy. And show everyone that he is the true Roy, his goal, everything, he was originally a mere clone as no negativity struck him. Until he found out that he was a clone. Evil Roy in despair and hatred, Evil Roy plans on killing Roy this way. However he was unsure if it can work, he has seen and watched Roy's every sudden movement when he was analyzing him. Personality He is rather very confused and lost in life, he is unsure why he is here. But Roy's presence is what ticks him off. Evil Roy, has no sign of love at all, as his love has been drifted away by this boy, named Roy. He is furious of him by making him feel unneeded in this world. His plan is to get rid of Roy and his family as he is sick of being looked down by others. Powers Darkness Manipulation- He uses this to create a dark blob to surround the opponent and they slowly suffocate. Details Birthdate: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Height: 5'8" Favorite Food: Food Is a waste of my time. Likes: '''Make people understand what the suffers he has been through. '''Dislikes: Being seen as the inferior one Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Fighting Style: '''Possibly the same as Roy '''Personal Treasures: It is unknown on what he desires besides showing that he is truly superior Alignment: Neutral Evil Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, likely 7-C Higher with hax Origin: Blockschool Name: Evil "Corrupted" Roy Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Physically 15 Classification: Corrupted Clone, Corrupted Human-Monkey Hybrid Powers and Abilities: 'Teleportation, Curse Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Reality Warping, Intangibility 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block, likely- Town Level '(Defeated Roy, and has also stomped Dark Roy), '''Higher '''with hax 'Speed: High Hypersonic (Has been able to reach Mach 25 when fighting Roy, when at the time he was able to blitz him) Durability: Town Level (Took hits from Dark Roy) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ '''| '''Class EJ Stamina: High Range: Human Melee,| Dozen Of Meters Standard Equipment: Pure Dark Flames Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dark Shroud-''' He creates a black blob around the opponent suffocating him/her. * '''Black Swing- He extends it hitting the opponent from afar. * Shadow Soul Taker- He steals the soul of his opponents crushing it insta-killing the opponent. * Dark Ball- He fires a ball of dark energy * Dark Claw- He shreds the opponent in pieces with his shadow claws Weaknesses: Can be quite overconfident Intelligence: High Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Demons Category:Darkness Users Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:BlockSchool-Verse Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Curse Users Category:Time Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Divinity Treasures